It is typically important during a surgical procedure that a surgeon be able to view the surgical site so as to ensure that the surgical procedure is being performed correctly. However, there are many types of surgical procedures in which the surgeon is not able to see the surgical site. For instance, laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures, in which a surgeon accesses a surgical site through very small incisions, prevent the surgeon from viewing the surgical site.
One method for performing surgical procedures of this type is to employ surgical devices that include arrangements for indicating the position of components of the surgical devices while in use. For instance, a surgical device for such a surgical procedure may include a remote status indicator that provides an indication of the position of a component of the surgical device, such as the position of a clamp or staple cartridge. By knowing the position of the components of the surgical device, the surgeon may determine if the surgical device is being operated correctly during the surgical procedure.
Another method for performing surgical procedures of this type is to employ a video camera or the like. For instance, various types of cameras may be configured to be inserted through an incision in a patient and into a surgical site. Such cameras provide video data of the surgical site during a surgical procedure, thereby allowing the surgeon to see the surgical procedure taking place in real time. However, once one of these cameras is inserted through an incision and into a surgical site, it may be difficult to maneuver due to the fact that it is prevented from movement in most directions by the small incision. In addition, these cameras provide only a single view of the surgical site. If the surgeon needs to change the view of the surgical site, e.g., to examine the surgical site from a different angle, the surgeon typically is required to remove the camera from the first incision, to make another incision in the patient, and to reinsert the camera into the second incision.